The duel of Alonhal
The Duel of Alonhal took place in 61M 193Y The Duel of Alonhal was a battle between Konungr Baldur and 6 Lords of Arlis, It was caused by Konungr Baldur's Decree to allow the Ceremony of Kings to be part of Torok Rule. The Ceremony allowed for a Torok King to pass his throne on to someone of his own choice rather than a council deciding after the Konungr's death. Many saw this Decree as a sign of weakness and that is was cowardly for a king to not die a king. Though Konungr Baldur cared not, However several Lords set out on spreading word of Baldur's weakness, naming him Baldur the senile and Baldur the fearful. Baldur responded by Holding a great feast at the hills of Alonhal inviting all of Arlis to join them. It was a great feast that cost the Torok Kingdoms 27'000 Krul however Baldur considered it a nececary expense. At the end of the Feast in the open fields Baldur called for quiet and began to speak, "People of Arlis, I bring you here this day to harken, Many weeks ago I Decreed that I be allowed to host the Ceremony of Kings, To allow me to choose my Heir and not some half-witted council, Though some of the lords of this realm did not accept my Decree calling it cowardly, some of these lords had the nerve to call me... Their King ... A coward!, How dare they", He jestured his hand and the six lords were shoved forward by a handful of guards. And he continued, "You, Who call me cowardly" he points to the young Lord Aefbir, "I have fought in more battles than years you have lived in your life!" He shouted, "Yet you speak of me as a coward... So I am forced, To prove to my people... And to you... That I am no coward!" Baldur calls for his men and tells them to bring six of the finest sets of armour and six of the finest swords, the lined up lords begin to show fear. The men return with the armour and swords, and Baldur speaks again "I supply you with the finest armour, the sharpest steel, Now you can fight me, not alone, I will fight the six of you, With no help from my guards. I will slay each one of you and all will see who the true cowards are, Prepare yourselves" Many of the people in the crowds, as well as the guards and other lords were shocked by Baldur's words but after the lords had gotten geared up Baldur returned, and the six lined up lords all in the finest swords and armour prepared, "Well, On with you then, Say goodbye to your mothers" Baldur cackled as he lunged towards the six men. Baldur took a big horisontal swing slicing the throats of two lords the others began attacking Baldur one lord sliced across Baldur's arm leaving a large cut, but Baldur continued to fight he kicked one lord in the back of the leg causing him to fall and in the panic he thrusted his sword through one lord skewering a second lord on it however he could not pull the sword out of the two lords it was within so he picked up two swords of felled lords and continued fighting the two remaining lords back up and Baldur threw one of the swords he had picked up hitting a Lord in the head by the hilt and knocking him out. the last lord bent down on his knees removed his helm and said, "Mercy or a Heroes death My Konungr", Baldur smiled at the Lord and beheaded him. And so the Duel was done. It became tradition on that day each year for the Torok to host a great feast, This tradition called "Dag Stryke" was later passed on to the modern Viranic kingdom who named it "Day of Valor "